Forever and Always
by MissLala43567
Summary: The Lamansoff's have another daughter, that's Greg's age what happens when the guy she hates turns out to be the one she loves? Story better than summary. Rated T to be safe.


**Forever and Always ?**

**A/N : This story starts at the diner when Marcus brings up getting wasted. **

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Grown Ups or any of its characters but I do own Katie. And I don't own the lyrics in this story either all lyrics are from their orignal owners :) Enjoy !**

**Katie P.O.V **

"I'll have a flat " is what he said and I swear I wanted to hit him.

"You know voss? Or fiji if you don't have it".

My God we're in New England, I'm pretty sure they don't know what voss is. I'm pretty sure I don't know what voss is.

"We have outta the faucet. " the waitress says.

"Like from a hose." Greg says disgusted.

I sink futher into my seat, this is gettin' good,

"Tap water" the waitress says clearly unimpressed.

Keithie speaks up.

"What country is that from"

Thats when I burst.

"I'm sorry but what planet are you two from. All you are , are spoilt brats who have nothing better to do than play video games, and by the way voss and water are practically the same thing Greg. "

I hear Greg call me a bitch under his breath.

"Well I'd rather be a bitch than a spoilt brat." I snap.

I ran off feeling guilty and thinking they deserved it at the same time.

**Greg P.O.V**

I hate that girl but seriously I love her at the same time .

"Greg you should apologise to Katie" Dad says.

"Oh no Lenny. Katie should apologise for attacking the boys like that." Sally, Katie's mom says like it was Katie's fault.

"No , Mrs. Lamansoff I'll go apologise." I gave in, had to it's my only chance to get her to almost like me.

After walking down two hallways I find Katie,

"Hey Katie," I whisper

"Look Greg, I'm really sorry for snapping at you back there but I just broke up with my boyfriend David and you and him are so alike, the last thing I wanted was to be staying in a lakehouse with some spoilt Hollywood kids." Wow that was easier than expected.

"Oh ! Right. Sorry I didn't know Katie." I stutter.

"No problem. Sorry 'bout that but you are sorta spoilt." So she really does think I'm spoilt.

"Uh..Erm..Katie is there anyway I can change the way you think of me." I ask.

"What do you mean ?" Katie asks suspiciously.

Clearly puzzled, I let it all pour out.

"I mean change the way you think about me Katie. I really like, I may even love you, and I'm not going to give up until you like me back."

She lets out half a sigh and half a laugh.

"Well Greg the funny thing is, I think I may love you too."

Score !

**Katie P.O.V**

I can't believe I told Greg Feder I love him.

Don't get me wrong ,I really do love him. But is it the right thing to say to a guy who you just had a fight with?

"So..um..what do you like to do ?" He asks akwardly.

"Singing, playing guitar, listening to music , piano. What about you?"

"Oh you know guy stuff. Video games, surfing and don't tell my dad but I like basketball too."

Wow. Didn't know he liked anything other than video games.

"Can I hear you sing ?"

What no, no please tell me he didn't just ask me that.

"Um..ok." What was I supposed to do. Tell him I had no proper singing voice

_**He Is We - Happily Ever After**_

Let me riddle you a ditty,

It's just an itty bitty,

Thing on my mind.

'Bout a boy and a girl,

Tryna take on the world,

One kiss at a time.

Now the funny thing about ,

ain't a story withou it,

but the story is mine.

And I wish I could say,

That it ended just fine.

We all wanna know,

how it ends.

Oh happily ever after what do you know,

what do you know.

Oh skip to the ending,

Who'd like to know?

I'd like to know.

Author of the moment can you tell me ?

Do I end up , do I end up,

Happy ?

_**All lyrics beling to He Is We check 'em out their awesome.**_

"Whoa. That was awesome Katie." He finally says with a gorgeous smile on his face.

"Ha thanks. Oh crap they're probably wondering where the hell we've gone."

"Oh yeah almost forgot where I was there." He says looking into my eyes.

**Greg P.O.V**

She's the entire package , looks , brains, sense of humour and an amazing singing voice.

I grab her hand and lead her back to the table.

"Aww Greggie is Katie now your girlfriend ?" my mom asks. Ugh !

"No not at all, we're just friend's seriously." Seriously go away mom.

I can feel my cheeks flush red and me and Katie exchange grins.

"Hey Greg wanna get mint wasted ?" Becky asks me.

"Yeah sure why not." I say laughing.

Me Katie and Becky got 'wasted' on ice cream til 11 p.m. Then it was back to the lakehouse we went.

I was the happiest guy that night, just because I had Katie Lamansoff asleep on my shoulder.

**Katie P.O.V **

I went down to breakfast with Greg this morning feeling confident , then I saw what Rob and Gloria cooked.

"Talk about puke." Greg joked.

"I know right, I acctually felt alright then I saw those elephant hooves."

I swear to God how can they eat this stuff.

"Wanna go to the lake ? " Greg asks

"Just us I meant " he adds quickly.

I just smile, grab his hand and away we go.

"I've never been this part of the lake before have we got far to go ?" My feet are killing me and we've been walking for a half an hour.

"Ok we're here." Greg pushes away a few branches and then I see it.

"Breakfast for two and a boat ride after. Is it ok ?" I can really tell he's nervous

"Ok? Greg it's perfect.".

I sit down and open the basket.

Fruit salad and proper pancakes. Yummy !

I bit into my pancake when Greg said :

"Katie, will you go out with me ? "

I nearly choked on pancake.

**Greg P.O.V **

"Um Greg, I really like you but I'm just getting over a break-up, and I'm not sure I can trust most guys right now." Katie says clearly upset. "Don't get me the wrong way, your absolutley amazing Greg, I really do like you."

"Oh ! I'm really sorry Katie, I totally forgot." an enbarrassed me says.

"Don't be Greg you forgot, lots of people forget things." Katie manages to put a smile on her face while saying this.

"Is that a no." I ask completely unsure.

"It's a maybe, Greg." she says and for some reason I can't help but feel happy.

" How bout that boat ride ?" She asks.

"Sure why not." I say, I seriously can't wait for her to find the surpise I put in the boat.

We climb in to the boat and I started rowing.

**Katie P.O.V**

We're sitting in the boat laughing talking and I can't help but notice the piece of paper beside my feet. I bend down and pick it up and It reads :

_Give me your heart , I don't want a piece or a part, I want it all._

_Want you to fall , just a little bit. Take that leap of faith if you want to. Don't let that broken heart haunt you._

_Can you let me try ? _

_Tell me it's all right just for one night, show you how to feel like. _

_What it feels like to be hugged , to be kissed be thought of and to be missed._

_I can be that part of you let me be that part of you. _

_Love , Greg xoxo._

Greg did this for me and he quoted my favorite band.

_"_Yes ."I say as I go over to hug him.

"What ?" he asks I can tell he's stunned. "Wait yes to go out with me ?"

"Of course silly" I say

We both lean in and we kiss. I feel sparks fly. He's my boyfriend and I love him.

**Greg P.O.V**

"Greg. Katie. Where are you." Oh no my mom.

"We're over here mom." I shout.

We run over to her.

"Come on, lunchtime" she says.

"Mom if it's any of that vegan stuff count me out." I say, seriously puke.

**Katie P.O.V**

That was the nicest lunch ever. Hot dogs + fries = yummy.

"You got a lil' somethin'" Greg say pointing at my chin.

I attempt to wipe it away.

"Gone?" I ask.

"Nope,let me get it for you." Greg says as he gets a napkin and wipe away the ketchup on my face.

I couldn't help but giggle.

We go inside and start to hook up string and tubs for all of us kids to talk to each other at night, due to us being banned from cell phones.

As we try to untangle the string, I aask

"Greg will we be together forever ?"

"Forever and always, promise." He replies.

I kiss him and hug him and hold onto him, I never want to let go. Then Keithie came aling and ruined it.

"Eww Greggie has a girlfriend." He shouts.

"Oh grow up , Keithie." Greg yells.

"I'm telling mom and dad and Mr and Mrs Lamasoff." he says.

"Wait Keithie if you don't tell anyone, I won't tell anyone 'bout you and Donna." I say.

"Ok fine." Keithie says.

I just have that feeling though that Keithie will end up telling someone and that someone may be my sister.

- I didn't know how to finish that one off guys review please and tell me what age should Greg and Katie be in the next chapter.

a) 16 . b) 19 . c) 26 thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
